Bengal
"Many believe vengeance to be pointless, to be merely a thing that obstructs growth. But vengeance isn't simply about getting back at someone; it's about closure, about satisfaction. Vengeance is what allows those who were hurt to move on and feel safe. Vengeance isn't a tool to justify senseless violence, but rather, a mechanism to relieve the damage caused by someone else." Bengal is the goddess of the winter, cats, and vengeance-- or retribution, depending on how you look at it. She's the creator of Snow Wraiths. Symbols * A bloody icicle * A white tiger and a snow leopard * A snowflake enveloped in blue flames * A glass orb with snowflakes swirling around inside it * Aurora borealis Powers & Abilities * '''Cryomancy: '''Manipulation of ice, snow, weather, etc. * '''Shapeshifting: '''Bengal is able to take many forms, including her typical form, the form of an old woman or young girl, or any cat. * '''Mind-Control: '''She's able to control Snow Wraiths and most felines, as well as see through their eyes. * '''Flight: '''In her default form, she has two large, metallic wings that allow for flight. Appearance Bengal is very tall, standing at seven feet. She's pale, thin, and gaunt. Despite usually appearing as being no older than her twenties, her catlike brown eyes are ancient and very telling of her emotions. She has long, brown hair usually kept in a braid with a few white streaks in it. Bengal, rather than having normal human ears, has fluffy, white, cat ears on her head, along with large, pale blue antlers that look as though they could be made of ice. She sports sharp teeth and long, sharp, retractable claws, as well as a pair of metal wings that she can retract into her back. Her lips are sewn shut by blue thread in the shape of twelve roman numerals, but she can still speak and sing, as the thread moves with cartoonish characteristics and allows her mouth to move. When angry, the thread glows. More often than not, Bengal is seen wearing boots and more feminine clothing, often wearing fur capes. Personality Bengal is seemingly cold, stoic, and cruel, but in reality, she's afraid of opening up and losing anyone else. Many interpret her harsh winters as being a result of her cruelty, but it simply isn't true. Life must go on, and the winter kills what is already dying to pave the way for something new and healthy. She has a deep respect for nature and the circle of life, which are very important to her. is it easy to tell that the person writing this is terrible at describing personalities? Backstory Disclaimer: This is pretty much a fairy tale. Bengal was born to a poor family-- they had to sell her twin sister to a childless couple who wanted a daughter, which proved to be a bad idea, but this story is about Bengal. Soon, her parents could not afford to care for her, so they had to sell her to a man who intended to raise her as a slave. The man traveled to the Frostfields and happened to leave the toddler unsupervised, so she ran and he chased after her when he discovered her missing. Hurt and afraid, she cried out, and a white tiger came to her rescue and the man got scared and ran. Rather than killing her, the tiger brought her back to her den, where she and her snow leopard mate(I told you this wasn't meant to be plausible) raised her. Since both the tiger and snow leopard were females, they couldn't have cubs of their own and raised Bengal as their own. When Bengal was a teenager and living a happy life with her lesbian cat moms, some hunters came and killed the tiger and snow leopard, abducting Bengal and taking her back to their village. They tried to make her more civilized and marry her off. Bengal, understandably, was outraged by this and tried to run, but they managed to wrestle her into a wedding outfit and bound her wrists and ankles. Because she was shrieking and hissing and biting so much, they sewed her lips shut. During the ceremony where they tried to marry her to a man, she managed to untie the bonds on her wrists and then got the ones on her feet and ran, but the hunters were in close pursuit. One managed to shoot her and she was grievously injured, but kept running, because these men did not own her and she was sick of being pawned off and traded like a goat. Eventually, the dying Bengal found an Ambrosia Flower, which she immediately picked and was turned into a goddess. Bengal used her newfound powers to avenge her mothers by killing the men who treated her like their property and made her home in the Frostfields, where she made the Snow Wraiths to defend her homeland. Relationships Let me know if you want your character here. '''Caspian: '''Bengal often argues with her sister and has quite the distaste for her; she finds her to be bothersome and dislikes it when Caspian tries to prove herself better than Bengal. '''Peach: '''Peach is something of a mother figure to Bengal and cares for her and helps her with work. '''Bellator: '''Bengal is fiercely protective of her son and would kill for him. '''Siberia: '''Similar to Bellator, Bengal is also very protective of her daughter. '''Eira: '''Eira is like a child to Bengal-- she cares for them deeply and they do what they can for her to repay her for taking them in. Trivia * Bengal really likes shiny things. * When Bengal touches something, it gains a coat of frost. Don’t let her in your garden, she’ll accidentally kill all of your plants. She also has EXTREMELY cold hands. * Bengal’s favorite food is elk. * Bengal accepts sacrifices of jewelry, bone carvings, trinkets, the blood of those you have taken revenge upon, gems, treasure, and even cat toys. * When there's an aurora borealis, it means Bengal is singing and the howling winds are her words drifting across the Frostfields. * Please give her love and affection she's very touchstarved Category:Female Category:Goddess Category:Forumer